Rated M for Mature
by xonceinadream
Summary: [Disney-Kink Fill] Andy finds an explicit fanfiction of Buzz and Woody and can't help but be turned on by it. Sid is more than happy to help him out, after teasing him a bit of course.


**Based on a prompt on the Disney Kink Meme, see my livejournal (linked on my profile page) for more.**

* * *

><p>Sid is snoring next to him, exhausted after a long day out checking water meters. It's a few steps above picking up garbage for a living, it's higher than minimum wage and Sid comes home smelling just like sweat and not like garbage juices. It's nearing midnight already and Andy should be turning off the computer and going to sleep. Normally he's completely tired now, having been sucked and fucked for a while but Sid had been exhausted and had begged off that night. Since he's not, he decides that he'll spend a bit more time surfing the net. After all, it's Friday so he doesn't have classes in the morning.<p>

Ever since he and Sid have started talking about the future, about marriage and being together forever, about kids, Andy's been looking up his childhood toys more. He doesn't regret giving them to Bonnie. He knows that Bonnie is happy with them and still posts pictures sometimes with some of the toys displayed in the background on Facebook. He knows that it's still years away until they do look into adoption, after they figure out whether they can get through Andy graduating college and they really settle down but right now he can't help but search.

Andy pulls up Google, tilting his head to the side before deciding to just go for something simple. There are two that he really knows that he wants his son or daughter to have and so he searches for them first.

'Woody Pride Buzz Lightyear'

There are a few listings on eBay and Amazon but right now, Andy moves past those. He already knows the basic prices of them and he's not ready to buy them yet. He hums, going through a few of the other links. In the images, he finds some of the dolls, of the dolls in the boxes. Finally, he clicks on one of the links on the second page and he freezes when he sees what he just clicked on.

It's fanfiction. Andy's a college boy who spent a large part of his middle school years unpopular and he spent a lot of time online in some fandoms. He knew that fanfiction was around but he'd never been interested and he'd joined some sports in high school so he'd stepped away from his online life. Now, Andy decides why the hell not. He clicks the link, reading through the summary quickly and snorting at how silly that it sounds.

'A Debauched Space Ranger - by PrideyearFan2715'

'Buzz Lightyear crash-lands on a strange planet. Fortunately the sheriff is there to show him around in more ways than one.'

Andy looks over as Sid shifts next to him, rolling onto his side facing him and snuffling before settling back down. Andy moves his arm so that Sid's face isn't pressed into his elbow and starts skimming through the words. It's long, longer than Andy probably has time for tonight but he finds himself falling into the story easily. There's a certain amount of emotion, of humor, of everything that makes a story good in the amateur fanfiction. Andy wonders why he didn't read fanfiction before.

And then the sex scene comes. Andy takes in a shaky breath, clearing his throat and glancing at his boyfriend, as if he expects Sid to wake up and start laughing at him for reading such a thing. Or for his mother to call, or even come into the room even though she's hundreds of miles away. There's nobody there, just the quiet ticking from the clock that Andy's mother had gotten them to sit on their mantel from the living room.

It's not what Andy expected. He expected something flowery, like something out of the romance novels that his mother and Molly read. This isn't that, though. This is rough with words like cock and dick. The story details how Buzz looks on his knees in front of Woody, spit dripping down his chin and cheeks pink with the lack of air. Woody's fingers are curled in Buzz's hair, his hips forcing his dick deeper down Buzz's throat, making the space ranger gag.

There's something hot about it, something so sexy at the words that Andy is reading. He's surprised to find himself turned on, his cock filling in his boxers and he has to shift on the bed, re-reading a sentence that jumps out at him about Woody feeling when his cock reaches the back of Buzz's throat. Andy looks over at his boyfriend and he can't help but reach down, starting to just palm himself over the blankets. It's thinking about his boyfriend, not Woody and Buzz, okay?

Then Woody pulls Buzz up by his hair, their lips meeting in a harsh kiss that has Andy biting his lip to keep in a moan. He'd made his toys kiss when he was younger but he'd been a typical child, all the time with Bo and Woody. They'd simply been the same height and had seemed to go well together. By the time that Andy had realized that he liked boys too, he'd not been playing with his toys anymore.

Woody pushes Buzz back on the cot in Woody's tent and Andy can picture the scene in his head. It's based in the older times, in the wild, wild west while Buzz has crash-landed from the future. The plot is interesting enough and their love story is sweet but right now all Andy can think about is the sex that's going on right now.

The oil that Woody uses is slick in his hands as he lubes his dick up, lining himself up to the ranger that's on his knees in front of him, his head hanging down. Sweat is slick across both of their bodies, making Woody moan as he slides slowly into his tight heat. Andy's hips press up and now he has to reach underneath the blankets, just wrapping a hand around his dick underneath the blankets.

Woody knows that the sound of their moans is echoing through the small village but he can't bring himself to care. Perhaps it'll make everybody out there, Jessie especially, realize that Buzz is here. The girl is like a sister to Woody but she needs to learn her place. Buzz's place is right here, on his hands and knees in front of Woody as Woody fucks him for all that he's worth.

Andy can't help the moan that escapes him, his cheeks going pink and his hand flies up to his mouth as Sid makes a little muttering sound next to him, his eyes opening. "You okay?" Sid asks, concern filling his voice as he reaches out for Andy.

"Um, yeah, sorry. Go back to sleep."

"You're- ooh, not a bad moan. You're masturbating. Watching a bit of porn?" Sid asks, scooting up and rubbing sleepy eyes to try to see what's on Andy's screen.

Andy immediately tries to shift away from Sid, not wanting Sid to see but before he can, Sid's eyes narrow. "It's not what it looks like!" Andy all but yelps.

There's silence next to him and Andy chances a glance. Another few moments of silence and then Sid is laughing, looking Andy up and down and shaking his head, still looking tired but a bit more awake now. "You're masturbating. To what? Woody and Buzz fanfiction? You're such a dork, Andy."

"It's… Okay, I didn't exactly search for it but it came up and it's now bad okay?" Andy tries to defend himself, knowing just how it sounds. But there's so much about the story that he kind of wants to talk about now. "You see, it's based in like the 1880s and Woody is a sheriff in this town in the old west and he and Jessie are searching through the forests because there've been animal sightings and they find Buzz and-"

"I don't care," Sid interrupts, holding up a hand and yawning intensely before looking up at Andy with lust-darkened eyes. "What I care about is the fact that my boyfriend is hard and moaning next to me. Let me help you out with that."

Andy would appreciate the fact that his boyfriend is addicted to sex a lot less if it didn't benefit him so much. As it is, Andy nods immediately, moving his laptop over to the side and glancing over, scrolling down just a bit. "Uh, Sid-"

"No. You can't read it while I blow you," Sid mutters, moving the blankets down and crawling over between Andy's legs, pulling his boxers down.

Andy groans. "Come on. There was that time that I let you tie me up in front of the full length window in our _friend's_ house and fuck me while I called you 'Daddy.' You owe me."

Sid tilts his head to the side, seeming to consider that as he licks the palm of his hand and slides his thumb across the pre-come beading on the tip of Andy's cock. "Alright. Fine. But if you say anything but my name when you come, I swear."

"Promise," Andy says quickly, moving a bit further on the bed so that Sid can be comfortable. He turns back to the computer screen as Sid immediately sinks down around his dick, making Andy moan out loud again. Andy knows that if they'd had their typical Friday night sex then Sid would've just teased Andy for a while and gone back to sleep but tonight Andy gets a blowjob and it's awesome.

Buzz makes low sounds in the back of his throat, saying something about how amazing that it is to be taken like this. In his time, in his universe, there's no sex outside of reproduction so he's never been fucked like this before. Andy chews on his lower lip, one hand on the down arrow so that he can scroll through the chapter, the other resting on the back of Sid's head.

Obscene slurping sounds fill the air over the sound of the ticking clock and Andy whimpers as Sid does that thing with his tongue that he knows that Andy loves. Woody reaches a hand around Buzz, his hand wrapping around Buzz's throbbing dick and starting to stroke him quickly, wanting him to get off with Woody.

Andy knows that he won't last long, knows that Woody isn't going to either and he thrusts his hips up, thinking of Woody fucking Buzz's throat. Sid takes it in stride, used to it. Andy glances down, seeing that Sid is stroking himself, up on his knees and Andy wants to close his eyes, wants to get lost in the sensation but more than that he wants to keep reading.

There are sounds outside the tent, what sounds like an angry voice and Woody smirks, his entire body covering Buzz's as he kisses the back of his neck. Buzz gets louder, whining and moaning Woody's name and he jerks as he comes, near screaming. There's no denying that he's getting fucked and Woody's hips are moving wildly, feeling the way that Buzz tightens around him with his orgasm.

Sid's lips tighten around Andy's cock and he moans, his eyes finally falling closed and he lets himself picture the scene in the story that he'd read. He can see Buzz on his hands and knees, nude body exposed. He's covered by Woody, by his overwhelming presence, legs spread as Woody thrusts into him deep. Andy opens his eyes, just enough to skim, to read as Woody comes deep inside of Buzz and he thrusts up in Sid's mouth, coming hard, hard enough that he sees stars, harder than he's pretty sure he's ever come before.

His hips drop onto the bed, letting out little whimpers as he closes his eyes tight, listening to the the squelch of skin and then his boyfriend moaning quietly as he comes. He doesn't open his eyes as Sid lays down next to him again, pulling him close.

"You got really into that," Sid says in a low voice that sounds rather mocking.

Andy groans, pushing at his boyfriend until he can pull away, opening his eyes and looking at Sid unamused. "It's hot, okay? The imagery was hot. Now, go back to sleep. Thank you for the orgasm."

A beat and then Sid's eyebrows raise. "You're going to finish that story aren't you?" He waits for Andy's response and when none comes, he laughs probably too hard and rolls away from Andy. "You're such a dork, Davis."

Andy waits for something more, for more mocking but after only a few minutes, he can hear Sid snoring again and he turns back to the computer, pulling it back onto his stomach to finish. After all, he can't wait to hear what Jessie has to say about the sex.


End file.
